Lost Souls
by McRaider
Summary: Set directly after Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Jack and Ianto have arrived back in Cardiff, but their happy times are soon over, and the reign of fear is just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Series: Journey  
Title: Lost Souls  
Author: McRaider  
Summary: **Picks up where Have yourself leaves off. In the midst of a whirlwind of tragedy and fear Jack is kidnapped by John and his younger brother Grey. While the Torchwood team tries to unbury their destoryed hub, they get a surprise visit from a certain Doctor. Can Torchwood Three, the Doctor, Donna help save Cardiff from being destoryed and rescue Jack. Meanwhile, three old friends are in time to see Jack being kidnapped, and they're off after their old friend.  
Author's Note: If you haven't seen the last episode for Torchwood Series 2 then this will have some spoilers in it, just so you are aware. There are, however, no intended spoilers to the 4****th**** season finale of Doctor Who—I chose an ending and went with it.  
Rated: R (violence, language and torture)  
**

**Chapter One**

_Jack pulled the car in front of their flat. "No reason you should have to go, I'm just going to pop in, make sure everything is normal then I'll be home. Shouldn't take more than half an hour."_

_Ianto eyed the man. "Promises, promises. Be home soon, I plan on carrying out all the things I wanted to do this morning." He opened the door, offered Jack a quick kiss, before getting his stuff out of the car and heading up to their flat. _

_Jack shook his head, it was almost worth it to leave the hub alone for another night, but he honestly did feel an urge to check and make sure everything was still normal. He pulled the car in front of the hub, deciding the head in through the invisible lift. Stepping onto the platform he looked down at his wrist piece and pressed a few buttons, feeling the initial jerk, moments later he began his descent. _

_He wasn't even half way down when he heard the crack, looking down his eyes grew wide in horror as he watched a ball of fire and heat coming towards him—an explosion, the lift jilted sideways and Jack cried out as he fell head first towards the ground—still several feel below him. Jack let out a startling sob of pain as he hit the ground, alive. It felt as if every bone in his body was on fire. _

_Another crack and explosion filled the hub and he watched in horror as the ceiling began to crumble. Just as his world began to fade away Jack saw a face step into his view. "Hello Captain." the voice sneered, before Jack lost consciousness. _

_o0o_

_She looked up in surprise as she heard a familiar crack. "The Rift is opening!" she screamed, looking down at the little boy gripping her hand she threw another glance over her shoulder. "This isn't supposed to happen!"_

_"Well it is!" the black man returned as he stepped to her side. "It's our only chance—we've got to warn them!" _

_"It's time to go!" a second man called as he looked at what appeared to be a giant tear in the middle of Cardiff bay. _

_She looked back down at her son, sweeping the brown haired, brown eyed boy into her arms, tucking his head close to her chest, she took the men by the hand and together the three stepped through. When the managed to tumble out on the other side it was just in time to see someone stepping onto a brick. "That's Jack—" She whispered, still clutching her crying son. "JACK!" She cried out. He didn't react, probably didn't even hear her, his eyes grew wide in horror as he looked down—she heard his cry of pain then a giant explosion._

_o0o_

_"Where are we!?" Donna demanded as the Doctor threw a couple controls in reverse. _

_"We're in Cardiff! The rift is open, something's wrong, I told Jack never to open it again!" _

_Donna looked at him stunned as the Doctor ran to the door, threw them open and watched in horror as a giant explosion erupted from downtown Cardiff. "Something is very wrong."_

**o0o**

**Ianto was just putting away their clothes when the ground began to shake—they'd had a minor earth quake not long ago, but this didn't feel like an earth quake, moving towards his window he looked around the city, hoping to notice something—anything. Then he saw it, reflecting off the plass—an explosion of some sort. "Oh God—Jack!" Grabbing his mobile phone he rapidly dialed Jack's number as fast as he could. "Pick up—" he whispered as he continued to watch out the window. **

**He felt his mind reel when he saw a second explosion—further away. What was going on, what was happening. Trying not to panic he hurried into his bedroom, grabbing his gun from the table, they'd left the SUV with the flat, so Ianto could drive down. **

**His phone rang halfway out the door, he felt his fear mount a little more when he saw "Tosh" flashing across the screen. "Tosh!?"**

**"What's going on? I just heard two explosions—"**

**"Something's wrong Tosh—meet me at the hub and hurry!" Running to the SUV he threw it into gear and drove towards the explosions. Ianto was barely paying attention—though if he had been he still never would have seen it coming. Another blast splintered the air, Ianto felt the SUV lose control, the windows shattered inward, Ianto let out a cry as the glass embedded itself into his flesh—then everything went black. **

**o0o**

**Brown eyes watched intensely as two men dragged a bloodied, bruised, broken, and unmoving figure of Captain Jack Harkness away from the Plass. Fear filled her soul as she handed the child in her arms off to the blonde man to her right. "Keep him safe! I'm going after Jack." The woman started across the street, when the young black man snapped his hand out and gripped her wrist. **

**"You can't—you don't know who those two men are!"**

**"It doesn't matter, I know who they're carrying—take care of Jacks for me." She pressed a kiss to her son's head and smiled. "I've got to go save your namesake." Glancing around, she made her way carefully through the street, following the two men as they moved into the open area. **

**She slipped her hand into her pocket and drew out a gold key on a shoelace. Looping it over her head, she stood tall, stepped towards the men and grabbed Jack's shoulder—a moment later they were gone, her with them. **

**"Damn it!" hissed Mickey as he looked back at Jake, who was still gripping Jack close to his body. "Your mum is a fool." Mickey mumbled as he reached out and removed the boy from Jake's arms. **

**Before either man could say anything there was another explosion. "Shit! Come on then—" Mickey started to drag Jake from the alleyway, when Jake turned back, moving back into the alleyway he stripped his heavy black jacket and wrapped it around Jack. "Jack, I need you to stay 'ere. I know you're scared buddy, but I promise we'll come back for ya okay?" His half Scottish, half English brogue whispered as he smoothed the boy's hair down. **

**"Mummy?" Whimpered the child.**

**Mickey, cursing Rose for not being more thoughtful at times, knelt down in front of his god-son. "Listen big guy, we really need you to be brave okay. Now you stay here. Right in this spot okay, if a man named the Doctor comes you may go with him. Only him."**

**The little boy nodded as he pressed himself back against the brick walls. Mickey pressed a kiss to the child's head. "You'll be safe here baby."**

**"We have to go Mick," Jake ordered, with another glance over their shoulders, they ran from their god-son towards the sounds of the explosion.**

**o0o**

**The Doctor stepped out into the middle of Cardiff just in time to see the second explosion from a distance. "We've got to stop this, come on Donna!" He looked back to take her hand, only to find she was gone. "Don—of for the love of—" turning around completely he spotted her near an alley near by. **

**The red headed woman was crouching down in front of a very cute little boy, no more than four or five. "Hello love." She whispered softly.**

**The child, whimpering, tried to get away from Donna. "Oi, you're scaring him!" The Doctor shouted, stepping over to the child and removing his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor held it out. "'Ello there, I'm the Doctor—"**

**"DADA!" the child cried throwing himself into the Doctor's arms.**

**"I'm sorry—" The Doctor whispered as he managed to clutch the child to his chest. **

**"Who have you been sha—"**

**"Ah!" The Doctor hissed as he stood up, still clutching the child to his chest. "Not in front of the boy." But his mind was already racing, he could feel it—time coursing through the boy's veins, pressing on with every beat of the child's heart. The Doctor could sense the essence of Time Lord all around the child. "That's impossible." He whispered as he gripped the child tightly in his arms. **

**Another explosion brought the Doctor back from his thoughts and he whirled around, this explosion was closer than the last. "Come on Donna, no time to waste!" And he was off, running with a child attached to his hip.**

**"What about the boy!?" She demanded as she ran behind him as fast as she could.**

**o0o**

**Tosh arrived, unscathed at the Plass before anyone else; she'd called Gwen and Owen on her way in. She felt chills travel down her spine when she didn't see the SUV. Ianto should have beaten her here, he was less than ten minutes away even in traffic, she was at least fifteen. A sense of dread filled her being as she watched a large explosion just down the street. She was just about to get back in her car when Rhys, Gwen and Owen pulled up in two different cars. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Owen asked as he got out of his car, glaring at Rhys.**

**"We heard the explosions; it was the only option Owen, besides Rhys knows Torchwood enough to be able to help us. Let him help." Gwen stated. **

** "Great we get a new bloody mascot an' you get laid. Where's Ianto!?"**

**"What's wrong Owen were you missing sitting at home by yourself?" Gwen prodded as she bit her tongue playfully.**

**"Oi! Watch it PC Cooper—"**

**"It's Williams now—"**

**"Enough!" Tosh finally shouted as she walked over to the invisible lift, that's when she noticed for the first time it wasn't up, the cover up was on there, but it wasn't there. She could see through their fake cover. "We need to get into the hub!" she yelled as she ran towards the front entrance of the hub.**

**"I'll try Ianto and Jack!" Gwen called as she followed Tosh, Owen and Rhys just in front of her. **

**o0o**

**They'd been driving home from a nice quiet Christmas when they saw the explosion send an all too familiar SUV go flying onto it side. "STOP!" screamed Martha, her fiancé, Thomas Milligan, slammed on the breaks, sending both of them jolting forward. **

**"What is happening!?" He asked as he watched people running from the explosion. **

**"You go help anyone who's hurt, I'm checking the SUV!" She felt her heart pound as she noticed TORCHWOOD on the back of it. "Oh god—" she made her way to the side of it. The SUV was currently lying on the driver's side, so whoever was inside wasn't likely getting out that way. However the front window was also smashed inside. She felt tears prickle at her eyes at the sight of Ianto, hanging half out of the car, covered in blood. **

**"Ianto!?" She called as she moved closer to him, glass crunching under her shoes. His face was bruised and the shattered glass had left severe cuts and lacerations all over his face, he had a head wound on the right side of his face where he'd impacted the ground. She felt sick—working in a hospital was one thing, seeing a close friend lying on the pavement with his life draining out of him was completely different. She jumped when she heard a familiar sound—a phone ringing. Reaching into one of his pockets she pulled it out, amazed that it was even functioning she flipped it open. "Hello?"**

**"Martha!?" Gwen's voice was full of surprise a worry. **

**"Thank god! Where are you guys!? What's going on? Where are the explosions coming from!?"**

**"Calm down—you answered Ianto's phone, are you with him?" **

**Martha reached out, and felt his neck. "Gwen—I think—" she couldn't say it. "I think he's dead."**

**She heard a sharp gasp at the other end of the phone. "Where are you?"**

**"Corner of Chester—Gwen, he's pretty bad."**

**"Where's Jack."**

**She looked around; no one else was in the SUV with him. "I don't know, I haven't seen him, please tell me you're on your way?"**

**Gwen took another deep breath. "Doing the best that we can love, hold on."**

**Martha looked down at Ianto's body, unmoving covered in blood and bruises, he couldn't' be dead. Reaching out she gently brushed the hair from his face. Where was Jack? Why weren't they together? Francine had told Martha about running into the two of them, obviously they'd been happy, and why hadn't they stayed together. "Ianto, hold on." She whispered as she continued to caress his head. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Torchwood 2009  
10:03 PM**

**He woke up, gasping for air, screaming with fear as his eyes looked around wildly, full of panic and fear. Where was he? He didn't recognize this place; then his eyes began to focus and he did—he was in the hub. Except that it was completely vacant. That was impossible He remembered the walls and things beginning to fall—there'd been an explosion—hadn't there? **

**"Oh look who's finally decided to join the party!" a familiar voice cheered. Glancing up Jack felt his insides roll at the sight of Captain John Hart standing in front of him. **

**Jack looked around again rapidly; he was hanging less than a foot about the ground, spread eagled with his arms chained to two walls. He felt a shiver run through his body at the sick familiarity of this situation. He felt an ache building, why him—why did everyone insist on stringing him up like some fucking piñata and beat him until all his stuffing came out. **

**"What have you done!? Where am I!?" Jack demanded as he tried to fight against his bonds, biting his lip as he felt the muscles in his shoulder protest against the continuous abuse.**

**"Oh, you don't recognize home sweet home? Come on Jacky! We're going to play a little!" John jumped around as he moved down the stairs. **

**"Why are you doing this?" He questioned, trying to hold back the obvious pain and fear in his voice. **

**"What suddenly you're anti-bondage?" John grabbed him, causing Jack's eyes to grow wide with pain and anger. This was too familiar for Jack, just a touch to close to everything he'd suffered in the past three years. **

**"Why?" Jack asked again. **

**"Two reasons actually—" John stepped away back over to the couch and took a seat. "One: you were rude to me…in front of people who barely knew me."**

**"You're serious?" Jack asked, unsure and nervous. **

**"Two: You've got all the time in the world and you don't want to spend any of it with me. You'd rather spend it with Eye-Candy." **

**Jack felt his heart race, his team—where was his team. He looked around; the place was vacant aside from what appeared to be the usual equipment. "John—"**

**"I took care of Eye-candy." John grinned almost playfully. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, now you can be with me."**

**It hurt; it physically hurt to think that the bastard had done something—anything to his Ianto. Jack felt his eyes burn with unshed tears, no—not Ianto. His sweet Ianto, why did everyone insist on killing Ianto to get to Jack? He felt the familiar ache of loneliness. Hadn't he suffered enough as it was? **

**"See there it is! That look, you used to look that way about me once."**

**Jack shook his head furiously, his wrists hurt, his shoulders ached, he was beginning to feel the early affects of a headache and in this position he already was beginning to feel lightheaded. "John—it was only two weeks."**

**"FIVE YEARS!" screamed John. **

**"What have you done with Grey?"**

**John paused, looking at Jack for a moment, sadness registering on his face. "Jack—you need to know some things."**

**"What have you done!?"**

**"I didn't do anything, not me but you need to be prepared. You don't realize, actions, ramifications, ripples in a pond. It's beyond my control."**

**"Beyond your control," laughed Jack painfully.**

**"It is, you have to understand that now—" John moved towards the rift machine. **

**"Hey don't touch that!" screamed Jack as he fought against the controls.**

**"Oi! I'm working here!" Suddenly Jack felt volts of electricity shoot through his entire body, he cried out in pain, crying out for everything that had hurt him these past few years. When finally it stopped, a part of Jack thought it was all lost. John spoke again, "If you don't want that again I suggest you be quiet."**

**"Whatever you're planning, we're going to stop you."**

**"Really? Oh good, I really hope you can." His words almost sounded—honest. When Jack didn't respond John nodded. "I've got to take care of some things—Jack—I want you to know. I love you, I really do love you." Without another word the man hurried out of the hub. **

**Jack let his head drop, he let the tears begin to collect and moments later he let out the sob. Sob after sob, releasing them as he realized how badly he just wanted to live a normal life, have children, and marry Ianto.**

**Jack jumped with surprise when he felt a hand pressed against his leg. His head shot up and there before him stood an old friend: Rose Marion Tyler. "Rose?" His voice was horse as he looked at his beautiful angel. **

**"Jack," She whimpered as she reached out to touch his cheek. She could see it in his eyes, pain, sorrow, he looked older than he ever had when she'd last seen him. "What's happened to you?" **

**"How—what—?"**

**She chuckled gently. "It's a long story; we need to get you out of here."**

**"My team!? Where's my team!? You have to hide Rose, somewhere in the hub, find a place that's safe in here."**

**"What about you?"**

**"I'll handle him."**

**"Jack—" **

**"Rose, please—you've come a long way and nothing can happen to you. The Doctor, Rose—he still loves you. You have to survive for him."**

**She opened her mouth to speak when she heard a clang—John was returning. "All right, but promise me something."**

**"Anything." He whispered, feeling his lower lip trembling at the sight of her, at the ache to hold her and dance with her.**

**"When this is all over, you'll dance with me."**

**Jack smirked. "Rose, if we get out of this alive, I promise you I'll take you into my arms and hold you for a year. Now go!"**

**o0o**

**Police Headquarters Cardiff  
10:07 PM**

**"What are we supposed to do now? The four most senior offices were murdered!" Andy was exasperated, and Gwen understood that, she understood Andy. Looking down at the dead bodies she sighed. "The city is going to hell; we're all going to die."**

**Gwen reached out, grabbing Andy's hand. "You listen to me Andy, we are NOT going to die! We can do this, you're not just a constable, you're a member of the Cardiff Police, and it's your job to help pull this city back together. Now get everyone together and I'll give instructions, from there we'll figure it out as we go.**

**"We locked up the creatures who did this."**

**"All right take me to them. Come on Rhys," Gwen led the two men behind her, on her way down the hall she tapped her ear piece. "Tosh? How's it going, and Owen have you gotten to Ianto yet?"**

**_"It's a bloody mess down here Gwen; the hospital is completely packed with people, it's impossible to determine anything. Did Martha say she was going to try and get here?" _****Owen's voice spoke over her com.**

******"She said she was stuck in traffic, the entire city is backed—people are trying to get out of the city, which is only causing more problems. Tosh, how's it going on your end?"**

**_"This building houses servers for the military, police, NHS and even the nuclear station. They claim they saw ghosts. It's quiet here, though I assume that if it were loud there wouldn't really be ghosts—Just a minute, I see something."_**

******Tosh moved around the corner surprised to suddenly see a man standing there. "Who are you?" She demanded, holding up her gun. **

**The man with brown hair looked at her and suddenly grinned. "Hello Toshiko."**

**"Doctor? Oh thank god! What are you doing here!?"**

**"Where's Jack then?"**

**She looked around, confused. "We—he—everything just went wrong, there have been explosions all over the city. What are you doing here?"**

**The Doctor smiled. "Oh beautiful Tosh, you sweet girl. I'm here to help you, come on then let's save the world."**

**"Wait, where are we going?" Tosh questioned as the Doctor turned back towards the exit. **

**"We're going to Turnmill, we have to shut down the nuclear reactor before it goes critical, come on then."**

**o0o**

**Ianto cried out in pain nearly an hour later. Martha, who'd been sitting by him waiting for him to awaken, jumped at the sight of the pieces of glasses being shoved from his skin. "Oh god!" he sobbed. He sat up, gasping for air. "Jack! Where's Jack!" **

**Martha grabbed him close, holding her hand over his chest, feeling his heart pound beneath her hand. "That's amazing." She whispered softly, completely stunned. She'd seen Jack come back to life a few times now, but this time was different, she'd never actually seen Jack heal like she had Ianto. **

**He was looking around. "What happened?" He asked softly.**

**"You were in a car accident, are you all right?"**

**Ianto looked down at his torn clothes and nodded slowly. "I believe so. Jack—there was an explosion near the hub."**

**"Ianto—I haven't heard anything from Jack, as far as I know no one has. Gwen's at the police station, Owen is over at the hospital and Tosh is checking out the Turnmill Nuclear station—or something."**

**"We need to get to the hub, please, help me."**

**"All right." Martha nodded, helping Ianto up from the ground she looked around to assess the damage all around them. Sirens were wailing, people were running and screaming, but in the midst of it all, Martha knew she had to remain calm. She had to help her friends, her team.**

**o0o**

**"Right then, time to go!" John called as he stepped back into the hub, grinning he pushed a few buttons on his wrist device and watched as Jack collapsed to the ground with a cry of pain. "Hold on tight." Reaching out he grabbed Jack with all his might, and a moment later the two men disappeared from sight. Rose felt her eyes go wide—they were gone, she'd never seen anyone disappear like that. **

**Cardiff  
27 AD**

**Jack slowly awoke, getting to his feet he looked around, the area was barren, just trees and fields. He turned around, suddenly feeling more alone than ever. Then he spotted him, John, moving towards him.**

**"Now before you do anything rash—" Before John could finish the sentence Jack threw a half-assed punch. John knew normally a punch from Jack would land him on the ground. But John could tell a lot from that punch—Jack was weakened and he was tired and perhaps more than anything, he was scared.**

**"Take me back!" he yelled.**

**"No way, we have to be this far to escape the trigger signal." Holding up his arm, Jack noticed for the first time that John's wrist device was bonded to his skin. It was an old Time Agency trick, though rarely used; it forced the wearer to keep their promises. Jack took a step forward as he took John's arm in his hands. "Open it."**

**Jack did as he was told, stunned to see a rather primitive explosive device. "You're a walkin' bomb!"**

**"I know—look Jack, there are things you need to know—"**

**"Like why you brought me here!? Wherever here is? Or maybe why you just destroyed my city!"**

**"I—he's got me doing everything he wants! I never wanted to hurt you Jack! You don't want me, why the hell would I ever come back to you. Jack—run."**

**"Oh please that's the—"**

**"Jack!" A voice behind him caused Jack to whirl around, there, walking towards him was his little brother Grey. "I never stopped believing." Whispered Grey as he moved towards his brother.**

**Without hesitation, Jack threw his arms around his brother, pulling him close. "I'm sorry." He whimpered.**

**"Sorry isn't good enough." Jack cried out when he felt the dagger stabbed into his side. As he pulled away, dropping to the ground he looked up at his brother, confusion filling his features, pain masking his face. "Get a shovel!" Grey snapped at John. **

**When Jack woke up his ankles and wrists were shackled together. Panic swept through him as he gasped, looking up at his little brother. "Wh—what are you doing?" He whispered. **

**"When you let go of my hand—I lost everything! What did you expect a loving reunion! I forgive you!? I'll never forgive you Jack, those creatures lived to torture, keeping us just on the verge of life. I prayed to die, because you let go of my hand! Remember."**

**"If I could swap with you I would."**

**Grey stepped close. "Remember it again, remember it for every moment of your life. I believe you'd come, you never did, how long before you gave up?"**

**"What do you want from me?!" Whimpered Jack.**

**"I want you to suffer, I want your life. This is Cardiff, 27 AD, the city will be built here over the next two thousand years, your grave the city's foundations. Your blessing of life becomes a curse. Each time you revive with a throat full of earth, each time it chokes you a fresh and you thrash, on the edge of death, you think of me." **

**John stepped forward, horrified by what he was hearing, looking at his ex-lover. "All right hold on, I can't let you do this—"**

**Grey didn't hesitate he grabbed Jack and threw him into the twenty foot grave. Jack let out a cry of pain as he looked up from his horrific fate, into the cold steel eyes of his little brother. He felt a shiver go down his spine. Two thousand years he'd suffer and die—over and over again. He could do the math even if he only came back once a day that was two thousand deaths. "Fill the grave." ordered Grey.**

**"No way."**

**"Then the detonator gets activated."**

**John looked down at Jack who simply nodded. John, carefully removed his ring, he pressed a kiss to it and tossed it onto Jack's chest. **

**"What's that?"**

**"It's got sentimental value." Whispered John as he met Jack's eyes, seeing the fear and strength there, without another word, he began to fill the grave, tears threatening to pour over his cheeks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Grey grinned as he stepped into the Torchwood hub. His brother tortured for eternity, this was his chance to destroy the rest of his brother's world. Brown eyes watched from around the corner as Grey moved towards the Weevil's holding cells and smiled. Fear was tearing through her as she desperately clung to a way to stop this odd man. **

**She watched as he held something strange in his hand and tapped a few buttons. Suddenly a horrifically high pitched noise shot through the air. Slapping her hands over her ears she grimaced at the horrible sound, at the same time the creatures in the cells began to wail and thrash. **

**o0o**

**Tosh, the Doctor and Donna were walking along the streets when they heard the sound. Glancing down at her equipment she grimaced. "Gwen—can you hear me?"**

**_"Oi what is that sound!?"_**

******"I don't know, but I'm sure a rift activity at the hub and two life forms—"**

**The coms crackled then another voice came over the link. ****_"There are Weevils are all over the streets. Martha an' I are headed back to the hub."_**

******"Martha?" The Doctor questioned.**

**Tosh, ignoring the Doctor grinned as she tapped her com. "Ianto, are you all right!?"**

**_"I'm still here it would seem. But there are weevils everywhere and people will die if we don't do something."_**

******"That's not the only problem." Tosh whispered as she spotted the horde of Weevils heading towards the nuclear station. "We can't get into the nuclear station with these things all over the place.**

**_"Tosh, you join Martha and Ianto back at the hub, I'll take care of the nuclear station."_**** Owen spoke up finally.**

**"Owen—you can't possibly—"**

**_"You're forgetting Tosh; I'm king of the Weevils! It'll be easy, now go! Find Jack, save our Captain an' I'll meet you back at the hub for a beer."_**

******"You can't drink anymore." Tosh mumbled in reply as she steered Donna and the Doctor back towards the hub.**

**_"I'm on my way back to the hub!"_**** Gwen spoke calmly.**

**_"That's fine love. Promise we'll get out of this alive." _****Owen spoke.**

**"Martha—as in Doctor Martha Jones!?" The Doctor spoke with surprise. **

**Tosh glanced back at him and smiled. "Okay, we've got to get back to the hub, maybe we can get all the weevils to go back into the sewers."**

**o0o**

**Rose carefully wound her way through the basement of the hub, making sure not to be seen by the mysterious man. Finally, she came upon the shooting range. Seeing the guns lining the table she spotted a standard issue gun for Torchwood employees and tucked it into the back of her waist band, then she made her way back up the stairs. As she made her way through the bowels of Torchwood she realized this wasn't the same man who'd taken Jack. This man was different, Rose saw something in this man's eyes that weren't in that other guys—John's. She saw pure and utter hatred. She had to find a computer and figure out how to stop this. **

**Just as she was about to step into the main area of the hub she jumped at the sound of the cog door rolling back. Glancing over she saw a tall man, with beautiful blue eyes and dark hair step through, along with a young black woman behind him. **

**"Took you long enough!" a familiar voice shocked her, obviously it shocked the man who'd just entered as well, because a second later he had his gun drawn and was standing less than a foot away with the nose of the gun pressed to John's forehead. **

**"Where is he?" The man's voice was quiet and chilling, Rose almost missed the light shudder just below the surface.**

**"Oh come on Eye-Candy—"**

**"On your knees!" Ianto demanded.**

**"Honestly it's just sex, sex, sex with you people—" **

**Ianto cut him off by clicking the safety on his gun off and cocking it. "I won't repeat myself."**

**"Does Jack know about this side of you?"**

**"I swear to god if you've touched a single—"**

**"Ianto." John whispered as he slowly knelt down.**

**Ianto's face cracked slightly as he glared at John. "Where is he?"**

**"I didn't want to do it Ianto, honestly I love him."**

**"You don't know the meaning of the word love!" Growled Ianto angrily.**

**"Oh and you do!?"**

**"More than you."**

**"I had five years with him—"**

**"I have the rest of fucking eternity, so don't talk to me about love. Now where is Jack Harkness?"**

**John sighed as he looked at Ianto seriously. "His brother—I found his brother among the dead on a distant planet. He's not who Jack thought he was. He went insane Ianto, with angry and hatred, he's filled with it. And it's all directed at Jack. Let me help you, I swear, I know where he is, we can help him."**

**"Why should I believe you.?"**

**"Ianto--" John sighed for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I loved him, yes. But he doesn't love me anymore. He loves you, he does; I've seen it in his eyes. Please just let me help you. We can save him—he's been buried alive under the city."**

**Ianto visibly paled. "Buried alive—when?"**

**"27 AD."**

**"You mean to tell me he's been dying every day since then—" His words were filled with sadness and terror as he shook in anger. "When are you people going to leave him alone."**

**"Now's not the time to have a break down Eye-candy, help me." John held up his arm, a bloody mess of torn flesh. "I didn't have to come back here Ianto, I could have run from Grey, but—I can't let him suffer like that."**

**"Do it." Ianto whispered. **

**John nodded and held out his wristband which had fallen off shortly before Ianto and Martha had entered. "Toshiko I need you to run a trace for me."**

**_"John!? What are you doing!? Where's Ianto?"_**

******"Tosh, listen to him, Martha and I are both in the hub, I've got him covered. Where are you?"**

**_"I'm with the Doctor—we're on our way back to the hub."_**

**"I need you to run a trace for an Atheric Particle signal, transmitting and 200 beta cycles." John spoke again.**

**_"There are no signals even remotely resembling what you're talking about."_**

**"Ther—there must be! If we can't find that signal, then we won't find him. He'll be buried alive."**

**"Tosh, hurry back, we'll run a trace from inside the hub." Ianto spoke over his com. He looked back at John. "When this is all over, I want you out of our lives forever, do I make myself clear."**

**"Ianto, you have to believe me, I never meant to hurt you, or him."**

**"The only thing I have to believe is that you can find Jack, and you'd better hope we do Captain. Because if I don't find him before this is all over I'm going to kill you—very slowly; and don't think for a moment that I won't."**

**John just nodded slowly as he stared into the eyes of Jack's lover. Martha watched stunned, because as she stood there she realized Ianto would. **

**o0o**

**Tosh, Donna and the Doctor made their way towards the hub. They were only feet away when they were surrounded by Weevils. With her gun in hand, Tosh slowly backed into the Doctor and Donna, watching them from all around. Just when she though it was all over she heard gun fire and watched the weevils go down. Standing feet away were two men, one blonde and one black. **

**"Mickey! JAKE!" The Doctor yelled with excitement as he ran forward and grabbed both men into a hug. **

**Tosh rushed over to the Weevils and shook her head. "We need to get these creatures into the hub, it takes more than gun fire to kill them." Seconds later, with the help of Mickey and Jake they were dragging the creatures down into the hub, where they found Martha, Ianto Jones and Captain John Hart standing there. **

**"Tosh!" Ianto said gratefully.**

**"Doctor!" Martha cried in excitement as she ran forward. **

**The Doctor chuckled as he swept her up into his arms, hugging her. "How was UNIT!?"**

**"Oi! Great—"**

**"'Scuse me, not exactly a good time for a bloody reunion—" John began before Ianto pointed the gun back at him, causing John to shut his mouth. **

**"Tosh, you take the computers, John, Martha and I will take the Weevils down to the vaults."**

**Tosh nodded as she moved over to her computer. "Right—Ianto, we're going to find him."**

**Ianto glanced up at her and nodded slowly, not saying a word before he pulled the Weevil down towards the cells, Martha and John following him. **

**"So that was Martha?" Donna grinned.**

**"Doctor—there's something you need to know—" Mickey began. **

**"Well for starters, how you got here would be lovely." The Doctor said as he looked at the two men.**

**"First, we need to go back outside; we need to show you something. It can't wait Doctor." Mickey explained. **

**The Doctor studied both men for a moment, before nodding. "Tosh, are you all right by yourself then?"**

**"Of course." She nodded glancing over her shoulder.**

**"Come on Donna. Let's go boys."**

**"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Martha muttered as they pulled the weevils into three separate cells. **

**Ianto was just about to respond when suddenly the cell doors all closed. "Tosh?" Ianto spoke, tapping his com. "Tosh!?"**

**"Ianto—" Whispered John as a figure came to stand in front of the three cell doors. **

**"You could have gone anywhere." Stated Grey as he glared at John.**

**John shook his head. "It's honor."**

**"Foolishness perhaps." He stepped over to Martha and sneered before walking past her and Ianto.**

**"Where is he? What have you done to him?!" yelled Ianto banging against the door to the cell. **

**o0o**

**Turnmill Nuclear Power Station  
10:35PM**

**Owen ran into the reddened room, aware of all the alarms blaring. He looked at the woman standing at the machines before he sighed. "Get out of here."**

**"You—"**

**"I'm a nuclear physicist." He lied. "I can save us all, but you need to leave."**

**"A—all right, thank you." She whispered before hurrying out of the room. He watched her run before he tapped his ear piece. "Tosh, help me out here love, because I know absolutely nothing about nuclear power except that when it machines make noises it's bad."**

**_"I'm here Owen, just relax and I'll get you through this. I'm going to boost my signal and channel all the power into the room you're in—"_**

**"Well that doesn't sound very good!" **

**_"The room will be sealed, if we can contain the leakage in that room then it'll be safe, you just have to override a few things, I can get you into the system and then you can escape before we seal off the room."_**

******"Tosh you're brilliant!"**

**_"I know."_**

**He shook his head, before he continued to look at one of the computers he stood in front of, giving her a few minuets to work out whatever problems she needed to. **

**"Okay Owen," Tosh moved over to another work station, prepared to start reading off the information to him when she suddenly heard the sound of the safety locking being clicked off a gun. Looking up she was stunned to see an unfamiliar man stood in front of her. **

**Before either could react to one another the cog door began to roll back, revealing Gwen—she never saw it coming. Three shots rang out, Gwen dropped to the ground, followed closely by the unfamiliar man. Tosh's eyes were wide with horror as she looked down at the dead figure of the man who'd nearly killed her. "GWEN!" She sobbed as she ran over to the whimpering figure at the entrance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Tosh!" Owen's voice was full of panic over the radio. Gwen let out a pitiful whimper as Toshiko pressed her hands against the gaping wound.

"Go." Whimpered Gwen as she tried to push her away, while trying to stay focused.

Suddenly, a young blonde woman stepped over to the two other women, she knelt down and offered a sad smile. "Go, I'll take care of your teammate."

"I—"

"My name is Rose Tyler, I'm a friend of Jack's, now go help you're other team member."

Tosh didn't hesitate; she stood up and quickly moved around, trying to find a way to save Owen from an equally horrible end. A loud banging resonated through the room, causing each woman to look at one another. "I'll go check it out!" Tosh offered, hurrying off, not wanting to watch her friend die. Because she knew it, she'd seen injuries like that before, Gwen wouldn't survive that kind of wound—few ever did.

**"What's that banging?" Martha questioned, standing in her cell.**

**"Never mind that, I've got an idea." Whispered John from his cell. A moment later the room was filled with the awful sound from earlier. "Time to call the Weevils home."**

**Tosh stepped into the morgue, cocking her gun she looked at drawer six, before slowly opening it and pull it out. She was stunned to see Jack lying there, his eyes wide open. "Tosh?"**

**"Oh God Jack!" she sobbed as she reached out to help get him out of the drawer. "How!?"**

**_Cardiff 1901_**

**_"We found you in a twenty-foot hole! Now do you want to explain what you're doing here, when you're supposed to be working for us!?" The woman questioned Jack._**

**_"I've crossed my own time line, that's why you have to freeze me; I can give you exact dates and times of when to set the stasis chamber to defrost. Please."_**

**Standing up, Jack looked at her, his eyes welling with tears as he threw his arms around her. "I've missed you." He whimpered as he pressed a kiss to her neck. **

**Tosh grinned as she held on tight for all it was worth. "We've been so worried." She sobbed. "What happened? How--"**

**Jack shook his head. "It's not important sweetheart, let's go find everyone else!"**

**"A man—you brother I think—locked Ianto, Martha and John in the cell, I think—well actually only two of them… I get the feeling that John isn't ours."**

**"Not anymore!" Jack ran as fast as he could through the halls of Torchwood, Tosh right behind him.**

**"Jack—"**

**"Tosh—"**

**"I killed him Jack, there was no other way, I'm so sorry." She was trying not to sob as Jack just looked at her. He didn't reply, didn't say a word, instead he nodded slowly. "Go back upstairs and—I'll be up with the others shortly."**

**o0o**

**"Oi! You left my son alone, out here! What the hell is wrong with you two?!" The Doctor growled as they made their way back down to the hub. **

**"Well you didn't think we could just take 'im with us!" Mickey argued. **

**"What if I hadn't come along, what if Donna hadn' found him, then what!? An' where is Rose?"**

**o0o**

**_"Tosh!? I need you're help here love."_**

******Tosh looked down at her PDA. "Owen—I can't—it's too late Owen, get out of there, save yourself." She felt horror well up inside, he had to get out, he had to. **

**_"The door was on an automatic locking system—I'm stuck in here. Tosh what's wrong?" _****Owen asked quietly as he stood at his command center, the lights still red. The door had shut when she'd tried to switch everything into his area. The computer had detected it, and now he was stuck in here.**

**"Nothing, I'm fine." She whimpered, her mind still on Gwen who was probably dying in a stranger's arms while she raced back upstairs and Jack ran to rescue the others.**

**_"Don't lie to me beau'iful."_**

******"Owen, I'm sorry, it's too far gone." She whimpered, unsure if she was talking about him or Gwen.**

**_"Righ', what's going to 'appen to me?"_**

******"Massive radiation doses, I don't think you really need to be told."**

**Smiling sadly, Owen shook his head. ****_"No, s'pose not. Tosh—"_**

******"Owen, please—"**

**_"There are so many things I should have said when I had the chance."_**

******"You're the best friend I ever had."**

**_"When Katie died—God, Tosh if you had just come a year or two earlier, but Katie—she left me aching so bad."_**

******"I know Owen, I always knew."**

**_"I would love to sit here and say that it was going to work between us, that we could have lived happily ever after."_**

******Tosh tried not to whimper as she followed Jack walked back into the hub to see Rose gently humming to the broken figure of Gwen. Her skin had gone pale; she was shivering in Rose's arms. She heard Owen mutter something over the line—he was going to die—they were going to lose two of their own, two people she'd really come to care about. "Owen, it didn't matter, I loved you, always have an' always will."**

**o0o**

**"JACK!" cried Ianto as his lover ran into the room. Jack made quick of his wrist control, the doors swung open, allowing Martha, John and Ianto to step out before they all swung closed again. Ianto was in Jack's arms in two strides. **

**Jack whimpered as he pulled his lover close. "I—" He shook his head, what did you say after all he'd been through.**

**Ianto pulled away, and without a moment's hesitation he pressed his lips to Jack's, tasting the dirt, blood and pain in his lips. When he pulled away he was aware all eyes were on him. "You're safe now."**

**"Jack—Grey is in the hub—" John began.**

**Jack studied him and nodded. "It's been taken care of."**

**"I—" John shook his head. **

**Nodding, Jack stepped forward and pulled John into a hug. "Thank you." He whispered.**

**John just nodded, feeling the ache in his chest. "I'm so sorry."**

**o0o**

**"Tosh—look, I've only got seconds here before everything goes critica', I'm so sorry I didn't tell you right out. I owe you so much; you've been covering my ass from the moment I got 'ere."**

**_"I had to pretend I was a medic, cover you because you were drunk."_**

******"What was it? Space pig?"**

**_"Never did get you that date. Didn't notice until it was too late. I'm sorry Tosh."_**

******"Me too." She whimpered looking at her computer screen, watching the entire thing go critical.**

**_"It's all right Tosh, it's starting. It really is—"_**

******"Owen—"**

**_"Toshiko Sato, I love you."_**

******A moment later his life sign was gone. She lay on the ground, sobbing as the cog door opened, meanwhile Jack, Ianto, John, and Martha all stepped up. "GWEN!" cried Ianto, Martha and Jack all at the same time. **

**"ROSE!" The Doctor cried, spotting her for the first time. **

**"Oh thank God!" she sobbed as she ran, all but jumping into his arms. **

**"NO!" screamed Jack as he pulled her into his arms. "Help! Help her!" he cried, rocking her as she began whimper in his arms. **

**"The nuclear terminal—" The Doctor whispered, finally taking his eyes off Rose, but keeping a firm grip around her. **

**"I couldn't stop it—he's gone—I'm so sorry." Tosh whispered as she slowly stepped up to watch Jack rock Gwen's dead body in his arms. **

**Jack shook his head. "I—" He just shook his head. **

**They all stood watching, as Ianto, Tosh and Jack surrounded the dead body of Gwen Williams, grieving. He felt his own eyes watering, in all the time he'd spent with Jack during that one year, it never truly registered just how attached to his team he was. Deciding to give his friends a little space, the Doctor reached out and gently pointed the others towards the exit, the team didn't need witnesses to their grief. They would stay in the Tardis for now, until they all were able to sit down and talk. As long as it took, for once the Doctor realized this was the most important thing, taking care of the family that had all but created itself around him. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

**Rose allowed the Doctor to lead her out by the hand. Standing in the middle of the plass he switched his sonic screwdriver on, and a moment later the Tardis materialized in front of the large group. Rose felt a bittersweet smile cross her features as she reached out and pressed her hand against the beautiful blood police box. **

**"Hello beautiful, did you miss me?" She whispered. **

**"Every moment of every day." The Doctor whispered. Reaching out, he unlocked the doors and pushed them open. "Come on then, you can all come in, they deserve their privacy for now. I've got plenty of room."**

**Jake and John were the only two with a look of utter confusion on their faces. As they stepped inside everything clicked for John. "My God—you're a Time Lord, I thought they were just a legend."**

**"I'm the last Time Lord—or at least I was before Miss Tyler here proved the impossible." As if on cue a tiny projectile came running from a corner. **

**"MUMMY!"**

**Rose grinned, bending down she hoisted her son into her arms, pressing a kiss to his soft cheek. "Hello love, hope you behaved."**

**The Doctor smiled softly as he stared at her for a moment, he'd never seen her look so beautiful as he did now while she held their child. He looked over to Donna and Martha, pride filling his every fiber. "Donna, Martha, I'd like you to meet Rose Tyler. Rose, these are my companions Martha and Donna."**

**"The famous Rose," Martha whispered as she smiled at the blonde woman.**

**"Not so famous, or impressive."**

**Donna shrugged. "I'm not so sure, I've never heard him talk about anyone the way he does you—though he did mention you Martha."**

**"Oi! I shouldn't have brought you on! Mickey, why don't you show John and Jake where the rooms are located? John, I expect you to behave, or I'll personally feed you to the time vortex."**

**John just nodded as he followed Mickey into the bowels of the Tardis. The Doctor stepped over to Rose, just staring again, he reached out, touching her cheeks and smiled. "I—" He shook his head. Then, scrunching up his nose he grinned. "I believe, Rose Tyler, that I was in the midst of a sentence when we were cut off last."**

**Rose grinned from ear to ear as she nodded. "I believe you were."**

**"Mind giving me a brief recap—it's been a year or so."**

**"Oi for you! For me it's been five."**

**He chuckled softly. "And yet I think you remember every word."**

**"I love you." She whimpered, her voice thick with tears and emotion.**

**He grinned and nodded. "Rose Tyler, I love you too." He whispered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. **

**Donna smiled sadly, wiping the tears from her eyes. She hadn't even bothered to fall in love with him. It was good too, because as she watched him with Rose, Donna could see this was where he belonged. Glancing over at Martha she noticed the tears in her eyes as well. She wrapped an arm around Martha and smiled. "You all right?"**

**Martha nodded slowly. "It's been a rough day."**

**"Let's go make some tea, I'd like to get the Martha that saved the world according to the Doctor."**

**She chuckled and nodded. "Godzilla bride, right. Come on then, can't wait to hear all about this."**

**o0o**

**It was nearly an hour later that Jack, Tosh and Ianto made their way to the flat that Gwen and Rhys had once shared. As Rhys opened the door, taking in the sight of their bloodied clothes, he felt his entire world thrown off kilter. "Gwen?" His voice was barely a whisper as Jack stepped forward, closing the door behind him and what remained of his team. **

**"Rhys—I—" Jack shook his head, feeling his heart breaking. **

**"You fucker!" screamed Rhys as he threw a punch, anger welling up, anger and denial. It couldn't be true, not his sweet Gwen. **

**Jack, on the ground where Rhys had all but thrown him shook his head. "I'm sorry." Jack sobbed as he stood back up. He grabbed Rhys, feeling the man shake with sobs as he leaned against Jack. "I'm so sorry." Jack whimpered. His own eyes felt like they'd never dry up. Like he'd never see the light of day again after this, Jack was silently grateful when he felt Ianto's hand rubbing up and down his back. Tosh sniffling slightly. **

**Ianto glanced over at their beautiful Toshiko, the only survivors, reaching out he grabbed her into a gentle hug, pressing his lips to the top of her head. Wishing there were words he could say, that would suddenly make this all okay.**

**"I'm so sorry." Jack whimpered again, quieter this time. **

**o0o**

**Martha offered to take Tosh home with her for a goodnight's rest—if there was such a thing at this point. Meanwhile, Ianto and Jack slowly made their way into Ianto's flat. Jack had been silent most of the ride home; Ianto wasn't oblivious to the tremors he was beginning to feel beneath his fingers as he gripped Jack's hand tight in his. Ianto couldn't remember Canary Warf ever hurting this bad, sure he'd lost Lisa, and that had hurt. But he'd survived and he'd been given a small reason to live. None of the people who'd been killed in Canary Warf—at least for the most part—had been innocent people. Most, if not all victims, had been employees who knew about Torchwood, aliens and the Doctor. But this time—this time the whole world had suffered at the hands of a mad man, and Jack blamed himself for that. **

**But that was the problem, Jack couldn't even get to that part, because he was so busy suffering from two thousand years of trauma, from the horrible experience of knowing his brother was dead to save lives, from holding their caring Gwen while she died, and mourning cynical Owen because he never got to say goodbye properly. Ianto wanted nothing more than to hold Jack and tell him it was going to be okay, or have Jack tell him the same thing. But, Ianto realized it wasn't going to be okay for a very long time. **

**"Do you want some tea?" Ianto asked quietly. **

**Jack just looked up at him, and Ianto sucked in a breath at what he saw, a vacant expression of pain, terror, and sadness. Jack held out his hands, covered with dirt and blood. "I—how—" he shook his head, tears beginning to fill his eyes. **

**"Oh god Jack." Whimpering, Ianto stepped forward, safe in their flat, they could lose themselves in one another. **

**Jack just shook his head, he couldn't speak couldn't find the words as Ianto stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. Jack buried his head in Ianto's shoulder, tears of pain beginning to over flow as he thought about the past two thousand years. He was so old now, so very old. **

**Ianto felt Jack's knees going weak, and quickly steered them over to the couch. He sat there holding Jack as the shaking became sobs, wracking his entire body, tears and snot no doubt crusting against his shirt. But it didn't matter, because Ianto would hold his beautiful Captain until the end of time. "I know Jack." He whimpered.**

**"Make it okay." He sobbed.**

**Ianto shook his head. "I would if I could Cariad, I would if I could." He pressed a kiss to Jack's hair, rocking him back and forth. It would be a long time before either of them ever slept again. Nightmares and horrific images would plague them forever. Ianto held on for dear life, because anything less than that wasn't enough. Jack held him, both of them crying tears for the loss of two friends, and the ache of years of torture and fear. **

**It had been hours since the tears had begun, and Ianto hoped desperately that the tears Jack had shed, the tears they'd both shed, were the beginning of a very important healing process. Jack lay in his arms, sated—long past midnight, when Ianto realized they were both covered in dirt, grime, and blood. "Come on Jack, let's get cleaned up.**

**"I don't know if I can keep doing this." Whispered Jack, as he allowed Ianto to pull him towards the bathroom. Jack watched silently as Ianto turned the hot water on and turned to him.**

**"Doing what?" Ianto questioned as he slid Jack's braces over his shoulder then slowly began to remove Jack's shirt, undoing each button with care, knowing the shirt was completely ruined. He stripped off the shirt completely, followed by his white undershirt he normally wore. **

**"Torchwood—would the pain go away if I left?" He whimpered.**

**Ianto was surprised by Jack's words, and it sunk in to his mind, just how hurt Jack was by all of this. All that he'd suffered. "Oh Jack." He reached out and gripped the man's face. "We go on Jack, we start at the end, you know that Jack. It hurts now, I know it does, and I know you've suffered horrible transgressions, but the world needs you and me. Owen and Gwen wouldn't want you to leave if it meant more innocent people would die." He undid the button on Jack's trousers, any other time this would have meant something exciting. But today it meant Ianto needed to help his lover absolve himself. Jack could absolve his brother of all the pain in the world, but it would take a lot more for Jack to truly forgive him self. He slid Jack's trousers and boxers to the floor all at once. "Lift your feet."**

**Jack stepped out of his trousers with Ianto's help and stood, arms curled around him shivering. Ianto made quick of his own clothes, depositing them on the floor. He moved Jack closer to the shower, and helped him step into the tub. **

**"Please don't leave me." Whimpered Jack, tears were beginning to form in his eyes again.**

**Ianto grabbed Jack's favorite watermelon soap, smiling slightly at the idea of their running joke that he'd been stealing it for awhile now—he had, but he'd never admit it. He squirted some into his hands, and then gently began to run his fingers through Jack's wet hair. He rubbed gently, massaging Jack's scalp, hoping to rid him of all the tension. He was suddenly thankful Jack was leaning against a wall, as the man was already becoming exhausted with each passing moment. "Stay with me a little longer here Cariad." He pulled Jack forward enough to rinse the shampoo from his hair. "I'm not leaving Jack, not now, not ever." He took a few extra moments to rinse out Jack's hair before doing the same to his own.**

**"I knew you were stealing it." Jack mumbled.**

**"Oh hush, you like the smell."**

**"Wanker."**

**Ianto chuckled, glad to hear some of the normality shifting back in. "Okay then, let's get the two of us cleaned up." He continued to run his hands through Jack's wet hair, relishing in the feel of the soft brown curls as they popped slightly with the touch of the water. Ianto smiled sadly as Jack's head rested in the crook between his shoulder and neck, he could feel the man's heated breath against his skin. It physically hurt when he thought how close he'd come to never feeling this body pressed to his, feeling this heart beat under his touch. Problem was they were two of a kind now, and Ianto would be on his own without Jack, they truly completed each other. **

**Moving just slightly, Ianto pressed a kiss to Jack's neck. "Almost done." He lathered up a cloth and with a quick ease he rubbed away all the dirt, blood and grime that covered Jack. He heard Jack whimpered as he moved towards his lower back. "Jack—did he—"**

**"No—I—" He shook his head. **

**"It's okay Cariad, we'll get through this, promise."**

**"I just want to stop hurting."**

**Ianto pulled Jack close for another hug, hanging on for a few extra minutes. "I know love, I know. Come on then, let's get you rinsed off, then you can get into the bedroom and pull some pants on."**

**"I—" Jack looked up at him, his eyes watering again.**

**Ianto gripped Jack's face gently, pressing his lips to Jack's. "No more tears Jack. We're going to survive, just like we always have. Come on then." He helped Jack rinse off completely, before he washed himself off. **

**Satisfied they were both more clean than either one had been in days, Ianto gently led Jack towards the bedroom, and that's when he heard it. The whimper, nearly breaking his heart, Ianto suddenly understood. He gently pushed Jack back into the bathroom. "Okay just stay there for a minute." Ianto moved to the bedroom alone this time and flipped on the overhead light, he then moved towards his closet and flipped that light on too. Looking back between his bedroom door and the light from the living room and the light from the closet, Ianto decided it should be enough to appease Jack. **

**He moved back over to the bathroom. "Ready?"**

**"I feel stupid." Whispered Jack.**

**"You're not; here put your boxers on." Once both men were dressed, Jack curled up under the covers with Ianto's help, then Ianto moved to the light switch. "I'm leaving the closet and living room lights on. Take a deep breath and I'll shut the lights off."**

**Jack made a very slow nod, a moment later the overhead light was off, but there was still a lot of light filtering in from the living room and closet area. Ianto moved over to his bed, slid under the covers and took Jack into his arms. "You're safe, I promise. No dirt, no more darkness."**

**As they fell asleep curled in one another's arms, both men knew they wouldn't sleep well tonight, plagued by the death of friends and brothers who wouldn't leave well enough alone. **

**o0o**

** Rose had joined Donna for tea nearly an hour later, which was where the Doctor found them after putting his son to sleep and checking up on Mickey, Jake and John. "Rose—"**

**She glanced over her shoulder and grinned. "Good night ladies." She whispered, hugging both of them quickly before slipping out of the kitchen with them. She could feel and hear the Tardis humming all around her. "I've missed her." She whispered, stroking her hand over the walls.**

**"She misses you too. Oi, and she's ecstatic about our son."**

**Rose chuckled softly. "An' how about his da'? Are you happy?"**

**The Doctor stopped in front of the door that led to his bedroom, he reached out, stroking her cheek and pressed his lips to hers again. "I don't think I've ever been happier in my life time. An' that's a long time Rose."**

**Rose smiled sadly. "I feel almost wrong, celebrating while the team mourns."**

**The Doctor nodded, then pressed** a kiss to her cheek, then her neck, slowly tracing up until finally she pulled away just enough for his lips to meet her's. He smiled softly as she moaned against his lips, opening his mouth for their tongues to meet in a burst of passion. When he pulled away for them to both gather oxygen, he knew what he wanted to do, and he could see she wanted the same thing.

Swinging her up lightly, he caught her just under her knees and slowly carried her into the bedroom, for two years he'd spent his days wishing he could have her back. Now he did, he wasn't about to let another day go by without telling this wonderful woman how deeply he adored her, without showing her the depth of his love. He was going to show her the universe and more.

Setting her down on the bead he smiled. She smiled up at him from the bed, and slowly pulled the shirt out of his pants. He let out a shudder as she nipped at his belly, kissing her way up as she slowly stripped him of his shirt.

He grinned as he finally met her lips again with vengeance; rapidly his fingers went to work of releasing her of her blue jacket. He broke apart just enough to pull her tank top over her head before he captured her face in between his hands again and pressed his lips to her, his tongue outlining the tips of her teeth.

His hands wrapped around her back and found the hooks on the back of her bra, and before too long that too had been stripped away, leaving both of them naked from the waist up. He pulled away and looked down at her body, grinning as he gently groped both breast, rubbing his thumbs over her brown nibbles, causing her to shiver this time, groaning as fire began to build in her groin. He leaned his head down and latched onto the left nibble, his tongue swirling around the edge, he flicked it a couple times, causing her to gasp and arch in his touch.

His other hand meanwhile, edge under the front of her jeans, not bothering with her zipper, he managed to get between her skin and the slightly skimpy knickers she seemed to be wearing. She cried out as he gently began to rub the nub there, slowly in small circles, his tongue continuing its work on the nipple. When it finally appeared to have peaked completely and hard he moved his mouth over and latched to the other nipple.

Rose felt her knees go weak as he slid on long slender finger between her folds. He worked his hand in and out, slowly opening her up. She gasped as she removed his pants completely, raking her eyes over his body. "I believe, sir Doctor, this is how Little Jack came about."

He smirked. "Oh good, we can work on a little Jackie then."

Rose laughed out loud as he removed her pants and a moment later she was filled with him. She gasped as they slowly began to move together in the oldest dance that existed. Their love, passion and heat coming together with the strength of two, at that moment—things were set in motion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The following morning they closed up Owen and Gwen's things. Jack sat in his office, silent, the Doctor hadn't left yet—Jack assumed he was celebrating his reunion with Rose and Little Jack. **

**"Jack?" Ianto questioned quietly.**

**"A year and a half ago I told you, with a gun pointed against your temple, to walk in and kill your girlfriend." Ianto didn't respond, unsure what exactly Jack was looking for. "And now I'm standing here, desperately trying not to hate Tosh for killing a man who's been dead a long time."**

**"Jack—"**

**"You were right Ianto—I am a monster." He whispered. **

**"He was your brother."**

**"She was your lover, what's the difference? No monsters allowed, right? I mean aside from Myfanwy."**

**Ianto smirked. "Don't let her hear you say that."**

**"But what makes Grey any different than Lisa. Seriously, sure your girlfriend was a cyber woman—but Grey. He's—he's…he was lost Ianto, and I can stand here all I want and spout how I hope and pray to a god I don't even believe in, that if he could live—fifteen—millennia that he'd have changed, but he probably wouldn't. He'd still hate me and he'd still be a threat. So, what do I do?"**

**"Jack, there's no easy answer, no right answer, an' if you're looking for one I don't have it. He's your brother; Tosh did what she had to do, and you know that. It's okay to hurt for awhile over this."**

**"Then that makes me a hypocrite."**

**Ianto nodded. "We all are Jack, because I can stand here and tell you how thankful I am the bastard is dead, but I refused to kill my girlfriend in the name of love. I can sit here and say that you shouldn't flirt with other people, but sometimes I find myself flirting too. We aren't perfect Jack, that's what makes us human. It's the decisions we make, and the repercussions those choices have that will matter in the end. We lost two members of our team yesterday, and a part of me wanted vengeance. But another part of me, the better part, knows that Gwen—at least her—would want us to mourn him as well. He's gone Jack, but it wasn't your fault. I'm not going to think less of you for being angry. I was."**

**"It's a dangerous game—sometimes I'm almost afraid of it."**

**Ianto nodded, understanding Jack meant love. "Love wasn't meant to be easy; it's a trick, a game. But it's so worth it. Do what you have to do Jack. We'll be here when it's all over." Without another word, Ianto turned to leave Jack to his thoughts; he'd made it to the door when Jack called his name. Turning around, Ianto studied his lover. **

**"I've been in love—that night when you asked hadn't I ever loved someone so much that I'd do anything—the answer was yes."**

**"What happened?"**

**"He left me stranded on a space station and called me wrong."**

**Ianto smiled sadly. "His loss then, because I think you're perfect in every one of your faults. I'll be cleaning up if you need me."**

**o0o**

**Deciding he needed to get out of the hub for awhile, Ianto escaped to the docks, where he found the Doctor sitting, watching from a distance as Rose, Martha and Donna played with Little Jack. **

**Ianto took a seat next to him and sighed. "Doesn't it change time lines an' all that if they die?"**

**The Doctor glanced over at the handsome Welshman. "How do you mean?"**

**"Doctor, I've seen the future, I lived there nearly a week. Gwen and Owen were alive, Gwen had children! Doesn't that ruin time or history or something?"**

**"How did you see it?"**

**Ianto shrugged. "I've always kind of felt it. It gets stronger around Jack, like I can hone my ability to physically feel or see the future. But I've always had some vague idea of it being there. As if I could always feel it, sense it. Not that I can know things before they happen; but sometimes I feel something and I know it's more right than the others."**

**"And this dream, what was that about?"**

**"I went to sleep angry at Jack, thinking about breaking up with him."**

**The Doctor nodded. "What you see, generally speaking, is what could happen in the future, just one of a thousand things that could happen. See, the future isn't written yet—"**

**"But what about the time travel?"**

**The Doctor shook his head this time. "Time isn't linear, everything we do, say and see has an impact on our futures, and your future, Ianto Jones hasn't quite been written. When you saw that dream, felt your children in your arms, you saw and felt something all together different. You changed all of that, the outcomes when I rewrote your DNA."**

**"So then, what I saw—would have happened if I hadn't changed."**

**"No, actually I'd say it's like it still would have changed, just played out differently. It wasn't just you, but that was the beginning. It's all our decisions Ianto, not just yours, or Jack's or Tosh's. But mine as well. The things we do have consequences. Some good, some not so bad. Though I can tell you one thing."**

**"What's what?"**

**"You're 75 percent Time Lord, Ianto Jones."**

**"How is that possible?"**

**"Your mother was someone I traveled with once, only other woman besides Rose I loved deeply. I left her, effectively leaving you as well. I'm sorry for that Ianto." He didn't know how he'd missed it earlier in fact. As he sat there, beside Ianto, the Doctor could feel time racing through his veins, just like he felt it in Little Jack and something in Rose, the hint of—immortality as he also felt in Jack. As if—the four of them all had a secret to keep.**

**"What's going to happen to me?"**

**The Doctor smiled. "You're going to live a very long time Ianto."**

**"Doctor can I ask one more question?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Jack an' I—"**

**"You've got forever with him Ianto; don't waste it wondering when or if it's going to end. Just live."**

**"So then—that makes you my da'?"**

**"Biologically perhaps, but Ianto I wasn't the man who was there for you. I can't take that away. I'd rather just be the Doctor in your eyes."**

**o0o**

**The funeral was nearly three days later, they didn't actually bury any bodies, Owen was completely gone, and Gwen was lying in the morgue. However, they still stood tall, Rhys, Tosh, Jack, Ianto, Martha, Donna, Jake, Little Jack, Mickey, the Doctor, Rose, John, and half the bloody police force stood tall. **

**As Jack gripped Ianto's hand tight in his, mind reeling he looked down at the four headstones before him. Gwen Williams, Owen Harper, Katie and Michael Grey: it didn't seem fair they always lost everyone. **

Jack had decided since the hub was currently under reconstruction, they could at least offer a service. Leaning over, Jack, knelt down, and placed his hands against the empty caskets. "I'm so sorry." He whimpered softly.

Rose stood beside the Doctor, her arms wrapped around his waist. Ianto was watching with Martha and Donna on either side of him and Mickey was gripping Jake's hand tightly. Standing ever so slowly, mindful of his bruised ribs, Jack stepped back over to Rose and laced his fingers through hers. "Let's go home kids; we've got a lot of cleaning to do." Jack whispered.

o0o

With help from the Doctor, and the Tardis the hub was back in one piece within two weeks. But Jack couldn't recall two harder weeks in all his life. But once everything was finished, **Jack stood outside the Plas, they'd all gathered, the SUV was in one direction, the Tardis in another. Big Jack, little Jack, Rose, the Doctor, Donna, Ianto, Jake, Tosh, Mickey, John and Martha were all gathered around in a small circle. Jack was holding little Jack in his arms, playing with his little friend.** "So now what?" Martha asked softly.

The Doctor eyed Jack and Ianto. "Offer still stands, any time you want to travel—I'd love to get to know my son."

Ianto smirked softly. "Something about looking at my da' and him looking younger than me—" Ianto shook his head. "I've seen a lot Doctor, experienced more than I ever imagined, but I'm not ready to leave this planet again. Not yet."

** "Tell your mother that I'm sorry for not coming back. Perhaps if I had been in my right mind, I would have. But she wouldn't have done nearly as well if I had. I'm proud of you, and I can't imagine a more suitable person for you. I can't even begin to imagine what the galaxy has in store for you two."**

The Doctor's eyes moved to Jack. **"It's been an adventure." The Doctor offered, smiling sadly. "You're always welcome to come, you know that. Up there, among the stars."**

The Captain grinned as he looked over at Ianto, reaching out he took Ianto's hand, squeezing gently. "For the time being, this is where I belong. Maybe it's time I started something important—a family, a legacy of sorts. **I don't belong out there anymore," he squeezed Ianto's hand and smiled. "I've found my home—I belong here with these people." Stepping forward, he placed Little Jack on the ground. He looked at Rose, taking in how much older she looked, and all that he'd learned over the past few days. Taking her face in his hands he smiled. "Rose Tyler, I once told you, you're worth fighting for. You're the reason I came back to Earth, because I knew people like you deserved to be protected and loved." Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers. **

**Rose didn't hesitate; she let her arms slide around his neck as they kissed for a few moments. Before breaking their lips apart, he lifted her off the ground, holding her closely. "Don't make it such a long wait next time beautiful. I still owe you that dance."**

**She smiled as he set her back down. She glanced over at Ianto and grinned. "I'm going to pretend I'm not technically your step mother by some strange relation. You two take care of each other. I look at the both of you and I see what others see between me and the Doctor. It's something that can't be described by one word, and maybe that's okay. Because I've learned that when you reduce things to one word—you reduce their value." She gave Ianto a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. "You two are made for each other. I'll see you at the wedding."**

**The Doctor smiled "A**ny time you change your mind. Let me know."

"We will," Jack replied softly.

"How about it Martha?" The Doctor asked, turning to her.

She chuckled softly. "I had my turn Doctor, Jack's right. I've got a life here now, a chance at something I've always wanted. You have Rose back, you take care of each other, and come back to visit."

Rose sniffled as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Martha. "It's been an honor meeting you." Whispered Rose.

Martha grinned in reply, rubbing the woman's back. "I can't imagine how he survived two years without you. You take care of him, he needs it."

She pulled away and nodded. "Aye, I will, and take care of Thomas."

"What will you do?" The Doctor asked, trying to hold back a wave of tears.

"Actually, I've just gotten a job offer, I loved UNIT, but my place belongs here with Torchwood." Martha stepped over to Jack's side, looping her arm around Ianto's waist.

"Doctor, meet Torchwood Three," Jack said as he pointed to Tosh, Jake, Mickey, Martha and Ianto.

"I couldn't ask for six better people to lead such a fine unit."

**She moved towards Mickey, Jake and Martha. Reaching out she grabbed Mickey into a hug. Feeling tears rising to the front again, "We had a good go, eh."**

**He chuckled softly as he nodded. "You take care of your doctor an' my god-son. I expect to see a daughter sometime soon."**

**"Oi!" The Doctor jumped in.**

**Mickey caressed Rose's cheek. "Visit more often, an' don't let him break your heart. I love you Rose."**

**She nodded and hugged him once more. "I love you too. You an' Jake be good, I'm sure you've got plenty to learn from the Captain and Ianto here." Then turning to Martha, Rose smiled as she reached out and pulled the woman into a hug. "I can't thank you enough for taking care of him."**

**Martha smiled. "I used to loathe the sound of your name, but now I see why he loves you so much."**

**Rose chuckled as she pulled away. "You are a beautiful soul Martha, and I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."**

**"Wouldn't have missed it for the world."**

**Jack stepped up to John. "You're sure you want to go with them?"**

**John shrugged as he looked over at Donna, the Doctor and Rose. "It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of being with someone who wasn't trying to kill me. Maybe it'll do me some good to get out there."**

**Jack smirked. "Probably not, but it's worth the try. You take care of yourself, okay."**

**John stepped forward and enveloped Jack in a hug. "I've missed you, and I'm so sorry for everything."**

**Jack shook his head. "Don't be. We've made our share of mistakes, now it's time to learn from them."**

**The Doctor smiled as he stepped back from saying goodbye to the rest of the team. Looking around he smiled. "You save the planet Jack."**

**"An' you save the galaxy. Goodbye Doctor."**

**"Call if you need anything." The Doctor replied as Rose and Donna headed into the Tardis, followed closely by Little Jack and John. "An' take care of your daughter.**

**"What daughter?" Jack questioned.**

**"Oh—you didn't know." The Doctor leaned over, pressing his hand to Jack's stomach, and suddenly Jack jumped as he felt a tiny little body jump slightly. "You're pregnant—and it's a girl. I'll see you at the wedding. Take care of her."**

**Jack watched in stunned excitement as the Doctor stepped into the Tardis, and with one last fleeting grin, he closed the doors and the started the engines, leaving behind Martha, Tosh, Mickey, Jake, Ianto and Jack. "You're pregnant?" Jake questioned.**

**Jack just watched, feeling Ianto slip his hand into Jack's. "Come on team, we've got a lot of work to do."**

**The End**


End file.
